evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mousers
Mousers are small remote-controlled robotic tools created by Dr. Baxter Stockman from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. They are primarily programmed for commit felonies. Description The design of the Mousers is somewhat similar to chickens and they are small, measuring in at 2 feet, 6 inches and weigh about 46 pounds when they have never eaten anything. They have very powerful jaws with sharp fangs, able to bite through steel, and can travel underground by simply biting through anything in their way. History Comics Baxter Stockman originally created the Mousers under the pretense that they would help New York’s rat problem. However he used them as a means of robbing banks, but his assistant, April O’Neil, found out about his true intentions. Stockman sent the Mousers after her and they eventually cornered her in the sewers, but the Turtles showed up to help her. After the Mousers were used to destroy a building when a ransom was not paid, April figured out that Stockman was behind it. She led the Turtles to the underground lab where the Mousers were made and while Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo fought the robots off, April and Donatello initiated an emergency shutdown, taking care of the Mousers. 1987 cartoon series After Stockman’s Mousers were turned down by the Ajax pest control company, Shredder hired him to build more. These went after Splinter, who barely managed to hold them off until the Turtles arrived to help him. Shredder then angrily commanded Stockman to program the Mousers so that they would go after the Turtles as well. They were then sent to attack April and Splinter at April’s apartment, who held them off until the Turtles arrived to help. However the Mousers had been chomping at the building, causing it to collapse, but the Turtles got away In the nick of time. Michelangelo tried to shut down the master control for the Mousers, but Shredder captured him and sent the robots after the Turtles. However Krang freed Michelangelo, since he didn’t want Shredder to succeed, and he managed to taunt Shredder into blasting the master control. Donatello then took control of the Mousers and had them make the house Shredder had been controlling them from collapse, destroying them. 2003 cartoons series After the Mousers were first created, they attacked Splinter and the Turtles in their home and though they were destroyed, they did manage to destroy the Turtles’ home. Stockman then unveiled the Mousers to the general public, advertising them as a means of taking care of New York’s rat problem. However Donatello rebuilt one of the Mousers so as to follow it back to where it came from. After chasing the Mouser through the sewers, the Turtles were ambushed by a group of the robots, only more durable than the last group they fought. The Turtles succeeded in destroying them until one remained, that Donatello wanted to capture to study, but Raphael destroyed it before he could. As Stockman began using the Mousers to commit robberies for the Shredder, April O’Neil, his assistant, discovered his criminal actions. However Stockman discovered her and sent his Mousers on her, which chased April into the sewers. The Turtles saved her and they decided to join forces to take care of the Mousers. They infiltrated Stockman’s lab, but he was waiting and sent his Mousers to take care of them. Donatello and April managed to shut the robots down, before making them self-destruct, destroying Stocktronics and incurring Shredder’s wrath upon Stockman. Later in the future, Stockman built organic Mousers that were hybrids of alien monster and Mouser. He sent them after Agent Bishop, but they were destroyed when Stockman’s lab caved-in. 2012 cartoon series The Mousers (which this version's name are acronym of Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries) were created by Baxter Stockman to steal and destroy. They attack their targets with great numbers after Baxter sprays the targets with a special gas which suspectible with their sensors. Much like other incarnations, Mousers had stomach-like cavity to store anything that they devoured for transport. Gallery Mousers.jpeg Trivia *Mousers have appeared in a number of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video games, appearing in levels featuring Baxter Stockman and are thought of as rather annoying by fans, since they’re hard to hit and have unfair attacks. Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Weapons